companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Company of Heroes Wiki:Criteria for speedy deletion policy
Many pages on the wiki can be deleted without going through Articles for Deletion. Pages such as these are considered to be up for speedy deletion by adding to the top of the article. In order for a page to be speedy deleted, it must meet certain criteria, as listed below. Good cases * Vanity pages and articles which contain information that have very little chances of becoming real pages. For example, a page with just "wow i love teh desert eagle so much dont you? lol" contributes nothing to the wiki and isn't helping anyone. Pages like this will be deleted. * Pages containing original research or a large bias. For example, "According to a poll I conducted among my friends, Volksgrenadiers are extremely overpowered in Company of Heroes: Online." This doesn't help at all and it's personal opinion. These pages will be deleted. * Articles irrelevant to Company of Heroes or that can be covered more extensively on other wikis. An example would be Paul von Hinderburg, he is not notable to the series and could be covered much better at Wikipedia. * Pages about, or containing vast amounts of, leaked information. This includes individual pictures and videos. * Articles that do not currently have enough information or have not been confirmed. For example, weapons that one thought they saw in a teaser trailer for an upcoming Company of Heroes game do not necessarily require an article at that time, especially when it is speculation. * that have been created by an I.P., or possess content that blatantly violates one of Company of Heroes Wiki's policies (i.e. offensive language, leaked information). Older user pages can be deleted only if the user requests it. It is impossible to delete an account, though the user page can be deleted. * Advertising and spam. Posting random websites or things like "Google is awful; try Brand X Search Engine free for 10 days!" aren't contributing anything to the wiki. * Pages that are filled with nonsense. For example, pages with titles such as "dahoshagohfoug" or content like "dafjkl;afjlstupiddkaf;jdsk" have no point in being on this wiki. * Pages that are riddled with copyright violations. Taking images, lines of text, or entire pages from a website without proper attribution is not permitted. This criterion may or may not apply to certain websites, such as www.companyofheroes.com, www.relic.com, or www.thq.com, depending on the circumstances. * Useless . For example, one like #REDIRECT: That one guy in coho isn't helping anyone. * Redirects left behind when moving a page between different namespaces. * Useless or duplicated categories, like a "poop" category. * Useless or duplicated templates, like a "poop" template. * Pages in another language. This is an English wiki, and as such, articles should be only in English. * Useless, unused, or policy violating images, like "File:Lulz.jpg". Bad cases * Stubs, no matter how small, could one day become a very long article. * Fragments of a topic that can be combined. For example, if someone created a page with "captain has a pistol," the page may be deleted, but the information can be added to Enfield No. 2 Mk I. * A page that requires a cleanup. These pages are just in need of attention, they do not need to be deleted. * Vandalism. Blanking pages, adding unneeded images, and inserting random words, while not helping the wiki the wiki, can all be reverted. The exception to this case is if a new page was created solely for the purpose of vandalism. * A page that has existed for a long period of time but has not received many edits. This should instead be nominated for deletion by adding to the page and bringing it up at Articles for Deletion. Criteria for speedy deletion policy